duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Moore
"I tend to blubber on a lot sometimes."' ' History Background Angela was born to a poor family of merchants within the New Vegas strip. They did alot of traveling on the streets, forced to sleep with just each other as warmth at times. There were a few shop owners that took pity on them and would allow them to stay the night. But everyone's generosity only stretched so far. Then, when Angie was around 6 or 7 years old, her father "came into some major money." Her and her mother were not quite sure how he come across so much cash but they did not question it. Her father purchased a shop that was for sale and they opened up their own grocery store...of sorts. Stocking their shelves with any meds or food they happened across. Then in the back room, father kept items that he kept hush hush about. Guns, ammo, so on. Business was "booming" for a good while....well, as booming as it could be in such a place. Both Angie and her mother worked inside the store. Mother taking care of customers while Angie kept stuff stocked and kept the place clean. For years, everything seemed abit too good to be true. They made a profit off the shop and always had money to spare after they were done. They had all this luck thanks to the cash her father acquired. Angie began to question it all. She couldn't figure out how on earth her daddy had acquired so much money back when. He couldn't have won it in the casino, they didn't have enough to bet away. And no one in New Vegas liked them enough to just give him the cash. So where did it come from? She found out the answer when she turned 21 and gangsters from the Gomorrah casino came looking for payments. Her father had taken out a loan from the bosses of Gomorrah and was falling behind on his payments. If he didn't pay them back, nasty things were planned for her father and the shop. Angie, desperate to keep her family safe, went to the Gomorrah and offered herself to them as a "worker." The deal was that she would work for them to earn the money to pay them back for her father. Mind you, she didn't realize the work she would be doing but she didn't care at the time. She worked for many years before she finally earned enough to please the Gomorrah on the payments. It was then that the bosses proceeded to tell her that her father and mother had died in an "unfortunate accident" involving a robbery at the shop. Though it was very very suspicious, Angie didn't say a word. She had nowhere to go now so she remained under the watchful eyes of the Gomorrah. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Angela is that awkward, geeky girl who is just on the wrong side of the tracks. She is a nerd who enjoys reading any books that have not been destroyed or reading on any working terminals that still hold information. She is pretty much wise beyond her years. But her one downfall is people. She's not a sociable person and tends to stutter and be shy around people. Weird for a person of her profession, I know, but many desire that shy, awkward type. She's a clutz so it's not uncommon for her to stumble over her own two feet. Which poses a problem when she tries to be sexy and please the leaders of Gomorrah. She can pull off "sexy" but it usually comes across as awkward. Then when it comes to clientele, Angie is typically the awkward, shy, and submissive sort. Willing to do what they ask of her, regardless of the fact that she doesn't want to. Appearance Brown Hair--Brown Eyes--Ivory Skin--5'8 Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:The Omertas Category:Wastelander